Stupid Rin!
by latetram
Summary: Haru's having a hard time and he's pretty sure it's all this bastard's fault. Just some fluffy fluff I wrote a couple months ago.


**Stupid Rin!**

 **(more like stupid Haru)**

Haru sighs heavily wondering what the hell he was thinking. He's sitting on the couch, squeezed between Makoto and Gou with a glass full of beautiful yet very unattractively trapped water. He feels bad just looking at it. This is water, it should have enough space to flow, be alive. But what can he do if he likes to drink it so much? He does feel guilty but he tries to convince himself that one, there are many people who do worse things to his beloved water, two, it will soon be free again. At least for some time. But this is so stupid, isn't it? God, why is the world so stupid!?

He feels irritated, he should have just stayed home and take a long, relaxing bath. Just thinking about lying in the water till it gets completely cold gives him nice chills. That sounds so nice and appealing. For sure more than a party at Nagisa's place. Blue eyed boy sighs once again still wondering why on earth he agreed on such a thing. Was it Nagisa's puppy eyes that convinced him? Makoto's pleas? Rei's shy smile? He truly doubts that. Then what was it? Why is he sitting on this stupid couch watching this goddamned movie!?

Well, he actually has a tiny little clue, but it's not something he could just admit to himself. It was just utterly ridiculous. He agreed to that to make his friends happy, not because Gou promised to bring Rin along! Isn't it obvious? Why would Haru do something he basically hates just because there was a possibility of the redhead being there? See? It doesn't make any sense! It's just ridiculous. And totally not true.

And it's not like he's so pissed off because the bastard isn't here. Who cares if he couldn't come because of some school work? Whatever, he doesn't give a damn. It would definitely suck as much as it does now even if he was here.

He's looking blankly at the TV screen trying to figure out what is happening to him. This weird feeling down in his abdomen as if something was squishing his guts? Definitely not disappointment. Probably the mackerel he ate for breakfast wasn't as fresh as it should be. When it comes to this dull pain in his chest that makes breathing hard he is convinced it's caused by the fact that he's currently sandwiched between two people. The room is also crowded, why won't anybody open the window? God, he needs some fresh air.

Haru feels himself pout and he's very well aware of his brows being knitted together tightly. That makes him frown even more. His actions are just stupid. He's acting like a teenage girl. It would be fine if it was Gou to be like this. Well, actually it wouldn't because Rin's her brother, but that is not the case! The main point is that he needs to act like a cold hearted man he is. He's not supposed to be such a drama queen.

Haru wonders when he's become such a mess? How did he end up in such misery? Has he always been so pathetic? God, he was fine when this bastard was in Australia. At least as fine as one can be when they miss someone so much it makes them breathless. But still it was much better than this soap opera he is living in right now! This is so stupid!

"Nagisa, can you open the window? There's no air to breathe," he says when he decides that he's sick of feeling as if he was about to suffocate.

"No problem, Haru-chan!" Nagisa cheerfully gets up from the floor he was sitting on, cuddled up to Rei's side. The boy goes to the window next to the door and opens it quickly letting the quite chilly air enter the room. He is just about to come back when they hear the bell. Someone's at the door. The blonde blinks surprised and opens the it quickly. He immediately screams happily. Makoto and Haru look at each other confused.

"Rin-chan! You made it, I'm so happy!" Haruka freezes and his heart starts going crazy. He's having a heart attack. That red haired bastard is giving him a freaking heart attack!

"Yeah, I managed to finish early. Hey everybody!" He says cheerfully and everybody but Haru greets him. He definitely would do that but not only is he dying because of his pounding heart, but also because he is furious. The bastard looks so good it's unreal. Rin's wearing dark blue jeans, a black tank top and a hoodie. He has a pony tail. A goddamned pony tail. Isn't it just outraging?

And then he smiles at something that Gou said. And that's when Haru's done. He decides that it is way too much. What is this stupid Rin thinking? Why is he so freaking handsome? How can anybody be so gorgeous? He bets it's not good for one's health. It must be too much for a body to handle! But there he is, just standing there and being so ridiculously amazing. Seriously, this needs to stop! The worst thing of all is his smile. And his weird shark-like teeth. You'd think that there's no one who would look good with them, but yet there he is. Why is his smiling face so breathtaking? Where's the fucking logic? This world doesn't make any sense and it makes the boy so angry he feels like punching the wall until it's either crashed or painted with his blood. This is just insane, Rin is insane. Jesus Christ.

Haru's tired of trying not to feel this stupid warmth that replaced the pain in his stomach. No, but seriously, what the hell is this shit? Does the redhead think it is funny to mess with Haru this much? Does he think it's okay to do this? It's not! What is he, a sadist? He needs to be stopped. It's Haruka who rules this world. He will not allow such a bastard to have control over him. In fact, fuck it! You know what? He's done. He's had enough of Rin's bullshit.

Dark haired boy stands up and storms out of the room saying something about needing fresh air. He opens the door and leans against the pillar. Haru shuts his blue eyes and tries to count to ten in order to calm down. This is getting out of hand, this is insane. He slides down to sit on the wooden floor of the porch and hides his face in his hands.

"Haru, are you okay?" He hears familiar voice and quickly looks up to see Rin standing in front of him. The boy was drowning so much in his misery that he didn't even hear the noise of the door being opened and then closed again.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asks, voice rough. The other one sits on the floor just next to him

"I don't know, you seem a bit odd. You're sure there's nothing troubling you?" They look at each other. Haru immediately gets lost in the red orbs that seem to be dragging him down. He quickly blinks, shaking his head.

"Stupid Rin" He whispers and Rin raises his eyebrows, clearly not understanding

"What?" He asks confused

"Just never mind, it's nothing," Haru replies, trying to focus his gaze at the wall in front of him

"You really are odd today" The Redhead sighs and then suddenly burst out laughing

"What? Why are you laughing?" Dark haired boy almost yells. He is convinced that Rin laughs at him, that he's figured out what's going on, how Haru feels about him. His heart starts pounding once again, now even more painfully. Rin stands up and looks down at Haru who is staring at him, nothing but pure fear in his blue eyes.

"Listen close. Can you remember this song?" He lets out a breath. What a relief, it's just about some stupid song!

And then he actually hears it. This well-known melody that brings back memories. He remembers some school party that they were to when they were kids. At the time all of the girls were too shy to dance with the boys, so they all paired up and danced together. Poor boys had no idea what to do. They just wished they could have played some football or, like Haru, swim. And then the teacher came along and told them to find a pair. Haru turned to Makoto but Nagisa had already been squeezing the green eyed boy's arm. Then he felt Rin's warm hand on his shoulder.

"So boys, don't just stand here. Dancing is fun, and it's okay to do it with anyone you want to. So just go for it!" She smiled at them and walked away. Haru wasn't happy at all. He didn't like dancing but then Rin grinned and told him to give it a try. And he did. The song was slow so they moved calmly and awkwardly. They both had no idea what to do. They were just holding hands and then he saw their gym teacher dance with his wife, who was their form teacher. They were hugging tightly, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, should we...?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, let's try," They moved closer together. Rin was a bit smaller at the time so he was the one to put the head on the other one's shoulder. Both of them closed their eyes and just danced. Haruka remembers how calm and safe he felt, how he tried to hold Rin as close as possible. There was no space between them.

"May I have this dance?" Rin's voice snaps him back to reality. The boy smirks and Haru's not sure why but he takes the hand that was offered to him and stands up. They move closer, bodies touching. This time Haru hides his face in the nape of Rin's neck. He is inhaling familiar scent deeply, making sure to take as much as is given to him. They're dancing slowly, swinging from side to side, eyes closed. Haru tries not to shiver when he feels Rin's lips on his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asks quietly, his heart ready to blow up.

"Just trying to calm you down a little bit, you moron," he murmurs. Haruka looks up to meet the other one's gaze. Rin smiles softly at him and Haru seems to be lost in the red eyes again.

"Stupid Rin" he whispers feeling more and more breathless with every second.

"More like stupid Haru." Taller boy chuckles and moves his hand to Haru's cheek. He slowly leans down, until their lips meet. The kiss is soft, touch barely noticeable.

"Definitely stupid Haru," black haired boy says when they part. He climbs to his toes to kiss those stupid lips of his goddamned bastard once again.


End file.
